This invention is concerned with novel 9,10-dihydro-4H-benzo[4,5]cyclohepta[1,2-b]thiophen-4,9-imines, derivatives, optical isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as antianxiety agents, muscle relaxants, and in the treatment of extrapyramidal disorders such as in Parkinson's disease.
Structurally related compounds are known in the art to have qualitatively similar utilities. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,756 discloses 10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5,10-imine and derivatives which are unsubstituted at the 5-bridgehead carbon; and Belgian Pat. No. 829,075 discloses 9,10-dihydroanthracen-9,10-imines and derivatives.
It is an object of this invention to provide the novel compounds, 9,10-dihydro-4H-benzo[4,5]cyclohepta[1,2-b]thiophen-4,9-imines; novel processes for their synthesis; pharmaceutical compositions comprising them as active ingredient; and a novel method of treatment where there is an indicated need for an antianxiety agent, muscle relaxant, or a treatment for extrapyramidal disorders.